What we didn't see
by Twilight Keon
Summary: These are scenes from all of the stories I made these suck and thats why i didn't put them in. Please R


What we didn't see

These scenes were not put inside any of these stories because I didn't want to. But you will witness these so….enjoy.

Choice

Chapter 1 Nightmares and fears

Stitch was walking around the house moping, with nobody there except Jumba, and pleakly was picked to be on the opera winffrey show for the next 2 months. Just guess what he's doing, that's right he the dress designer.

What is wrong stitch? Jumba asked. Stitch quickly looked up.

Oh nothing Jumba. Stitch lied. Tell me the truth. Jumba said.

O.k. I'm still a little sad that… I don't wanna talk about it. Stitch said as he walked off.

(Up stairs)

Stitch was on the phone.

Hey lilo. He said. Stitch? Is that you? She asked.

Hey it's been some time since we talked to each other huh? Stitch said.

Yea how ya been holding off? She asked. About what? He said worryingly

About angel? I can tell you still miss her. She said.

Well……yea I still miss her. Stitch said in a low tone.

Don't worry about it we'll find her. Lilo said. Yea thanks lilo. Stitch said. No problem. She said.

Bye. Stitch said as he hung up the phone.

Chapter 2 A new hero a new love.

Angel was sitting on her prison bed thinking about stitch.

(I can't believe that this happened, me and stitch were almost together, before Gantu took us away.) Angel thought.

It wasn't before long that she fell asleep.

(In the main room)

Finally I've found you 627. Gantu said holding a 627 pod.

Y…You mean you actuality found him… again? 625 asked nervisouly.

Of course this was only step one of the plan. Gantu said.

Gantu! Hamsterviel shouted from his monitor.

Yes, Dr. Hamsterviel. A Gantu said. Did you retrieve the experiment pod like I asked your tiny fish faced brain!

Yes.Gantu said nervisouly.

Excellent now I want you to activate him and have him mate with 624 that way when a they a having the children's they will be evil as well and we shall have our ultimate army and will destroy that infamous 626 once and for all! Hamsterviel yelled.

(Oh no I gotta worn angel) 625 thought

Chapter 3 My buujee-boo

After stitch fell asleep Keon and angel were in the backward.

Angel? Keon asked. Yes what is it? Angel replied.

This may sound stupid but, I have no idea how I was activated or what was my programming, it's like everything is a blur. I'm starting to think that maybe I don't belong here. Keon said.

That's crazy, look I know you'll find the answer, but for now just stay here. Angel said.

Chapter 5 Hidden abilities.

After keon fainted, and ran right by his side with tears coming down her face.

Keon, he can't be dead. She said.

Suddenly it started to rain.

Come on we better get you to the house. Angel said carrying keon on her back.

Angel heard giant footsteps getting louder and louder. Oh no that could only be… But she cut herself off to hide in some bushes.

Where are you? You miserable trog. Gantu shouted holding his blaster up.

Angel managed to sneak behind him and get away.

Chapter 7 More than a friend

After angel fell asleep, keon decided to go look around the island, until he saw the 620 pod, He picked it up and looked at it.

I'll make sure that you never hurt any one again. He said as he threw the pod to another island.

He layed down on the sand staring at the moon.

I still don't know what I was created to do. He said to his self. Aw well I'll figure it out sooner or later.

Chapter 15 A new experiment

Angel was lying on a medical bed screaming to the top of the lungs.

O.k. 624 I need another push. Jumba said while… lets just say that thing for this scene can't really be explained that well.

I swear when I'm through you're gonna have to change his diapers. Angel screamed while chocking keon.

Just one more time! Jumba said.

Angel screamed so loud that well read this.

(In outer space)

O.k. just put the screen in the satellite and we can find out where Osama bin laden is. One of the guys in the space suit said.

Angels screamed transformed into a sonic wave and shattered the screen.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! One of the guys said.

(Back down to earth)

O.k. maybe one more. Jumba said.

(Back in space.)

Phew it's a good thing that we have a spare. The man said.

Another sonic wave destroyed the scream.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(back down to earth.)

Jumba held a small gray baby experiment in a towel.

Phew we did it keon. Keon? Angel said.

Keon was still and angel grip, looking blue, and hanging over.

Oh my god! Angel screamed as he let keon fell.

Keon was gasping for air.

Are you o.k.? Stitch asked.

I would be if you hadn't almost made me see the light.

(Continue off to where lilo calls them)

**Yes these scenes suck, but I'm coming up with a new story called The legacy of Keon. This will explain everything including how keon was activated.**

**Please review.**


End file.
